Argos Cake
by RidiculousTiming
Summary: Naomi decides that it's time she spend a little money and time on her girlfriend. A fluffy one shot in which Naomi shows she can love and cook and even build tables. Naomily.


**This is just a quick (quite long) oneshot! It isn't AU. It's just meant to be a whenever story (based around the fact that it appears from the Skins series 4 trailer that Naomi has her own place! Maybe she doesn't though haha...)  
**

**As per usual (well, I've only written one other story but still) I don't have a beta or anything. If you spot any spelling/grammar/tense mistakes please tell me :) I depend on you guys to beta me ahhaha (I'll get one one day).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. No, no, no.

**

* * *

**

It was satisfying - the feeling of the rolled paper on her lips and the motion as if she were lighting it. Naomi was aware of how painfully empty the roll was of the substance that, over the past few years, she had regrettably (debateable, she thought, on whether she did regret it) become addicted to. She removed the roll from her hand and crumbled it in her palm before sighing and inspecting _her_ living room in _her _house. It was just her, no one else sharing the small apartment and while it was just that, _small_, it was certainly better than her previous home that had become what she liked to call 'the love shack'. She loved her mum, of course she did, but she didn't love her _that _much. She got up from her place and turned to look at the wallpaper. She liked it despite the previous owner saying she was thankful of getting away from it. She had always liked the dull, vintage look. She'd only been in the house for a couple days, but she was feeling right at home, at least she thought she was. Everything was set up thanks to Cook lending his expertise on the subject of TV's and internet and what not. When Cook had offered this help, Naomi had to pause and laugh because the thought of Cook actually knowing about something other than drugs, sex and how to get a cat to do a back flip (which she did actually find funny) was an amusing thought. Still, she thanked him and let him in and watched as he did his work with a spliff on his lip and envy in her eyes. It didn't matter how many times he offered her some, she always declined.

"Why not Naoms?"

"Emily wants me to stop," She had said simply.

Cook had laughed and nodded, "Got you on a leash that girl."

Naomi had just shrugged and let it go.

Here she was now though, alone again. The TV worked fine, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it on. She was frustrated with the withdrawal and was utterly annoyed by the task she had ahead of herself that she couldn't help but curse at – it wasn't even her mess to fucking clean. She sighed before stalking off into the kitchen and kicking over a bucket which was oddly placed in the middle of the room. It was the least of her worries though, considering there were piles of wood and various unused tiles littering the room. She half considered ringing Cook in, maybe even convincing him to bring recruitment but realised she had had enough of Cook, having seem him nearly every day for the past week. It was harsh but true. A ring came from her pocket and she pulled it out, putting it to her ear before checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days."

A smile formed and the blonde rested against the counter as she replied. "I know, I'm sorry. I've just been getting used to the apartment, you know?"

"Yeah I know," The girl on the other end sighed. "Do you want to come round tonight?"

"Won't your mum attack me with the spade? I know she keeps it by the door for a reason," Naomi replied warily.

"The spade? She's left the spade; she bought a gun last Thursday."

"I hope you're joking..."

"I wish I was," A dry, half worried chuckle came from the other end before being cut off by the usual cheery tone of Emily. "I do want to see you though."

"How about you come to mine?"

"That sounds great!"

Naomi could practically hear the smile on the other girl. "What time is it now?"

"Mmmm, 12."

"Come round at 6?"

"Okay. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

Naomi put the phone back into her pocket before looking around the room. She wanted to treat Emily, a meal and all shit like that but with a kitchen in this state, she could hardly see it going right. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and got to work. It took far less time than she thought, with the actual kitchen floor coming into clear view and the counters cleared of all dust. _It wasn't shaping up to be a bad kitchen in fact_, she smiled.

"A table, shit. Chairs too for fucks sake."

She bit her lip as she glanced into the living room, but the table was a coffee table, it wouldn't work. She'd been saving up to get a proper working laptop considering the one she owned hardly had enough power to turn on, but maybe it was worth buying a table and chairs in the long run. She sighed, knowing very well her logic was wrong and knowing full well she was about to blow £200 on a nice evening with Emily and probably a further £50 on a decent meal. It was worth it, she countered with herself. She knew that much.

Quickly locking the apartment, she ran down the stairs and half jogged to the beat up car that was her own, thanks to her mum of course. She got in and started it up, but not without the hurried mistake that resulted in a false start.

"Shit," She grumbled. It began to move though and soon enough she was outside the place she had come to love ever since moving out. _Argos_. She wondered if she had gone in enough to be regular. The thought amused her, and then saddened her. Her life had amounted to weekly visits to Argos in a somewhat minute hope that they would begin greeting her by first name and maybe a slice of cake. Then she was amused again, and wondered if cake was worth buying for tonight.

"Why the fuck are tables so expensive?"

Someone beside her looked up and glanced into the catalogue she was looking in. Naomi noticed and pulled it slightly, as if protecting it, but remembered they were attached to the walls resulting in a feeble attempt of hiding the catalogue.

"It's the wood."

Naomi looked back at the man next to her, "What?"

"It's the wood... that makes them so expensive?"

She raised an eyebrow, "There's plenty of wood."

He chuckled, "True."

She returned to looking at the catalogue, noting down the number, checking if it was in and then looked between the till with people at it, or the machine in front of her. She was never going to become a recognised customer if she used the machines, but she was in a rush. She glanced at her watch and read 2 o'clock. Not too bad on timing, she definitely had time to cook but not enough time to dither at tills. She quickly tapped in the code of the table set which, luckily, had come with chairs. She had a receipt soon enough and hurriedly went to the chairs and waited patiently, impatiently rather, for her number to turn up. It was another 20 minutes before it did.

"Number 93."

"Oh thank fuck!"

"Dining room set?

Naomi nodded and glanced behind him and saw piles and piles of boxes. Oh shit. She hadn't even considered the fact she had to make the fucking tables.

"Uhm, do I have to put them together and shit?"

The man behind the counter looked at Naomi then looked behind him to the piles of boxes before looking back at her with a laugh.

"Yeah, kinda. We weren't going to give you a table to just take home."

"Alright tosser," She snapped back. Two men came and began helping her load the boxes into the back of her car.

"The instructions are in the boxes, it shouldn't take long to set up if you have the right equipment."

Naomi licked her lips, "I don't suppose super glue is 'the right equipment?'"

The two men obviously thought she was taking the piss, sharing a laugh before repeating exactly what she had said before giving her a final good luck. She decided she'd buy food before going back to the apartment and attempting to make a table. She wondered aimlessly if she could use superglue as she walked towards the Marks and Spencer's. She wasn't, never had been, a shopper at the ever so posh and expensive shop, but she had money and she had someone to spend the money on. The second she stepped in, she realised the difference between her typical Tesco trip and here. She doubted she'd be leaving with poptarts. She was thankful that she knew what Emily would enjoy; it made it a quicker trip and a lot easier. She found lamb quickly and easily, breadcrumbs were pretty simple to find too. Chilli flakes on the other hand, they were proving difficult. She knew they existed, Emily had shown her on various occasions, each time hinting for the splendid meal she always reminisced about from when she used to go up to her grandparents for Sunday roast. Finally, she found them, tucked away at the back. Butter, flour, pepper and various other simple products were also found easily. She questioned why they were so expensive here but reasoned with herself that they must be better in some way. Finally, wine was picked up along with cheesecake. Emily liked cheesecake way too much.

She got to the till and placed her items down. She pulled out her card in advance and winced and she watched each no price home up on the till display. _Jesus fuck Christ_. She sighed as the sub total showed up.

"Must be someone special. Doesn't the boyfriend usually do all the cooking?"

Naomi chuckled, "Well when you have a girlfriend you have to alternate between who's going to be the complete sappy one."

The girl behind the till chuckled, "Your turn I assume?"

She nodded and began packing her items while putting the card into the little machine, typing in her pin in between putting the various items into the plastic bags and talking to the girl.

"Yeah, 'bout time really. I've even got a fucking table and chair set in the back of my car ready for this."

"That's sweet."

Naomi nodded, took her card and took her bags. "Well, thanks."

The girl gave a quick goodbye and returned to serving people in the line. It was a rushed journey back to the car, packing the bags in any spot that the masses of unconstructed table hadn't managed to take up.

"3, not bad on timing."

She put her foot down, deciding it was worth risking a ticket if she got back in enough time to cook a good meal and have a table to put said good meal on.

*****

"Fuck it! FUCK IT!"

She didn't bother keeping her voice down – it was her apartment. Instead, she slammed and shouted and cursed as much as she could and want. The table wasn't staying together despite her quick trip round to her mums to get some actual suitable working supplies.

At least the meal was working out. The sauce was going fine and the lamb was roasting well. It gave her more time to work on the damn table. Her eyes scanned the instructions over and over again, she even checked she was reading the English side and not the Mexican but it was apparent that she might as well be reading it in foreign because none of it made any sense to her.

"Part B to part G... Why not just put part B to part C or, for fucks sake, give me the shitting table in one piece anyway?"

Finally, it began to take shape. It was actually standing up right and seemed pretty stable. She made two of the possible 6 chairs and left it at that. Satisfied with her handy work, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead and glanced at the clock on the wall. 5. She had an hour to get properly ready and the food had another hour and a half in the oven. She rushed to the shower and dropped all clothes in an instant, deciding a rushed shower was the best option. She was careless, sure, but she didn't feel comfortable with a lamb in the oven and her in a shower. And just as she said it would, it was quick. She was out, just barely clean, but still clean. She wrapped a towel around herself before drying her hair with another towel. She didn't need to dress to impress Emily which she was thankful for, finding comfort in jeans and an old band t-shirt with a cardigan that Emily always said she liked the feel of. She smiled as she ran her hand over the sleeve, laughing even as she wondered why ever since Emily had said that, she couldn't stop wearing the cardigan. Finally, she began to dry her hair properly before applying the little make up she bothered to wear. Her fringe was already causing her annoyance so a braid was formed from it, clipped back behind her ear and thankfully out of the way of her face.

It had come to the grand moment of checking she hadn't left any embarrassing items about the house. She didn't have anything to be embarrassed of really, she knew that, but something in the back of her mind told her to just check.

"Is FHM embarrassing?" She asked herself. It was Cook's but was it necessary to move? She picked it up but put it back down with a shrug, she was too lazy. One last glance was taken before the door bell was rang. She turned quickly and got to the door before it could be rang a second time. This was for a few reason, the main being she didn't want to leave Emily waiting while the second was because her ridiculous new neighbour had taken a liking to complaining at every little thing Naomi did or at least anything that involved the pissing doorbell.

Before she got to the door, she heard a voice coming from behind it.

"Are you here for Naomi? She doesn't half take her time answering the door. That girl-"

"Thank you Miss Trilby," Naomi snapped once she swung the door open.

Emily was standing at the door, dropping the bag she had slung over her shoulder and wearing her usual attire of bright colours. She had an amused yet bewildered smile on her face as she looked between her girlfriend and the woman referred to as 'Miss Trilby'.

"I just think you need to be sharper when it comes to answering your door," The woman said with a disapproving shake of her head.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Sorry-" She stopped the sarcastic comment by biting her tongue. "I'll be sure to improve on my times."

The woman smiled and nodded, "I'll keep a record of your times, shall I?" She woman didn't wait for an answer but merely went back into her own apartment. Naomi stared at where the woman had been in confusion before looking at Emily and bursting into laughter.

She led Emily inside and closed the door before turning to her girlfriend who was all too eager to place her lips on the blondes. She responded, of course she did, and promptly kissed back. Her hands went to the hips of the smaller red heads, pulling her closer to her body. She stopped though, pulled back and smirked.

"I'm just too fucking good." She walked passed Emily and went into the living room, turning on the TV, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Look, it fucking works!"

Emily grinned and sat beside Naomi on the sofa, flicking through the channel as if she'd never seen a TV before in her life.

"How did you get it to work? Took dad like 3 weeks to get the TV in mine and Katie's room sorted..."

Naomi laughed, "Cook did it."

"No way?"

She nodded. "So how've you been anyway? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Few days too many," Emily said while placing a kiss on Naomi's cheek. "I've been good, just tired and stressed."

"Why's that?" Naomi asked.

A shrug came from beside her and the two fell into a silence before it was broken by the blonde. "You can tell me you know."

Emily looked up at Naomi and nodded, "I know."

She half expected Emily to tell her but she didn't It was silent again. Naomi felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She feared that in the mere days they hadn't seen each other, they'd lost something.

"Are we okay?" Naomi asked with a cool surface, but with a deep fear.

Emily seemed surprised and reacted with a quick jolt upwards as she stared at Naomi. She didn't say anything at first - just stared. "Of course we are," She said finally with so much truth that Naomi had forgotten why she was worried. "Why would you even ask?"

"I just thought maybe you were fed up with me already," She answered with a nervous laugh.

Naomi felt lips pressed to her once again. She was pushed back until she was lying across the sofa with the smaller girl on top of her, kissing with so much passion that Naomi wondered why it had taken her so long to give into the girl. She half wished she could turn back in time just so she had more moments like this in her life. She had the rest of her life to collect these moments though, she remembered.

An annoying noise began to sound, causing her to fumble away from the red head with a soft 'mmm' as she detached her lips from the others.

"It's the oven; let me check on the food."

Emily looked surprised but smirked, "You cooked for me?"

She didn't reply, she just laughed before walking into the kitchen area and opening the oven door. It looked cooked so she took it out, but not without putting the bright pink, pig covered oven gloves on. She placed the tray on the top of the oven before closing the door and taking two plates out from the cupboards. The sauce was done and the lamb was done, completing the meal she had been spending so long on. Once the food was placed presentably on the plates, she placed them onto her newly made table. She wiped at her forehead before admiring her handy work on both the food and furniture. She bit her lip, smiling through it and walked into the living room where Emily was looking through the FHM magazine.

"I didn't know you were a fan."

"Oh yeah, definitely babe," Naomi teased. "Big boobs, minimum clothing. You know me."

Emily scoffed, "I'm set for one of those two things."

Naomi choked on her laughter before grabbing Emily's hand. She pulled her into the kitchen area where she stopped when the hand she had gripped onto left her own. She suspected something was wrong but was greeted by a smile.

"Oh," Was all the petite girl said before wrapping her arms around Naomi and mumbling a thank you into her shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me Emily," She laughed, running her hand through the girl's hair before smiling down at her.

Emily pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. She glanced around the room before going towards the lights. "You have a TV that works but not a light that dims?"

Naomi rolled her eyes with a smile, "Sorry, I'll have that installed soon just for you."

A shrug came from the girl as she flicked off the lights leaving them in near darkness. "Got any candles?"

Surprisingly, she did. She went to a drawer which had various shaped and scented candles. Emily looked into the drawer and laughed before pulling out an assortment of them.

"Mum told me to keep them just incase of a blackout," Naomi mumbled.

They were lit and placed in the middle of the table while the two sat at either ends. She laughed and shook her head in amusement to which Emily did the same, obviously catching on to how cliché the lay out was. They were like a married couple they both thought.

"So you do listen to me when I talk about my childhood at my grandmothers?" Emily laughed as she cut the lamb and chewed on it.

"Nah, I ignore anything you say," She teased with a shrug.

"Really? Because this looks and tastes an awful lot like lamb kromeski to me."

Another shrug and smirk came from the blonde, "Looks and tastes like the Naomi cuisine to me."

A snicker came from Emily who attempted to prevent a louder laugh erupting by filling her mouth with the food from her plate. She muffled the laughter as she attempted to casually wipe away the imaginary food from around her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"'_The Naomi cuisine?'_"

"Whatever," Naomi said with a wave of her fork. "Pretty good though isn't it?"

Emily didn't say anything, causing Naomi to look up at her. She saw the girl opposite her with a smile on her face and a softness in her eyes that reminded her so much of love that if she were asked to put a physically to love she would choose the chocolate eyes that were looking at her right then. The smile grew and the red head nodded her head.

"Yeah, it is."

They continued eating, talking, laughing and have a good time. Not once did the other feel as if it were forced, a fake smile never appears nor awkward conversations. It's how it should be and it felt like it should feel. Naomi picked up the plates and put them in the sink, dreading the next day when she would actually have to clean them. By the time she had cleared up, Emily had already sunk away into another room. She followed shortly after, finding her looking around her bedroom.

"I didn't get to see your bedroom when I came last," Emily said once Naomi walked in.

She nodded, "Pretty boring if you ask me."

"Didn't ask," Emily joked. "I like it anyway."

As Emily looked around, picking up objects she'd never seen or examining ones she was sure she had seen before but couldn't quite place, Naomi did the same. It was her own room and she'd woken up to it many times and fallen asleep in it just as many, but she still looked as if it were the first time for her as well.

"You put the picture up!" Emily grinned and pointed at the picture of her and Naomi which had been taken by Katie, surprisingly, at a family event for the Fitch's which is where Naomi came to learn of the spade Emily's mum kept by the door. She recalled the stern look and casual tapping of the spade and laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Of course I did."

"Come here," Emily said.

And she did. She closed the space between her and the smaller girl, bending down slightly to place a soft kiss on the girl. It started slowly, a small kiss, but deepened once Emily pulled her in, demanding more with an open mouth and a skim across Naomi's teeth with her tongue before finding a more suited place for her tongue – Naomi's. She kept pushing back until Naomi was lying on the bed with Emily on top. It stayed like this, hand running across stomachs and through hair but changed when Naomi pushed up and flipped the other girl onto her back. She moved away from Emily's mouth, kissing her jaw then her neck. She briefly stopped; removing Emily's top leaving her in her bra. Emily did the same to Naomi before eagerly leaning forward for more. She gave more. She bit near the pulse on Emily's neck, earning a light moan from the girl below her, and then kissed her collar bone. She glanced at Emily quickly and saw tightly shut eyes with parted lips. Her hand moved to Naomi's hair while the other gripped the bed sheets. She was eager and she knew it. Naomi trailed her hand down the stomach of the girl before slipping down her skirt. She rested at her thighs as she allowed her kisses to catch up with her hand. She got to her stomach before removing the skirt altogether. The kisses continued until they reached their destination and the silence that Naomi had resented about the apartment was broken as moans and breathing filled every inch of silence there was.

*****

They fell asleep. It was an early night for them, but it didn't matter to either. Arms were wrapped around each other and legs were tangled and it didn't even matter that the apartment still lacked heating because they were warm next to each other. It wasn't until a loud bang from another room came that the two woke up.

"The fuck-"

Naomi got up groggily but was pulled back by Emily. "What if it's someone breaking in?"

"Into this shitty apartment? I bet its Miss Trilby throwing cats at little kids."

Emily wasn't amused nor convinced and bit her lip. Naomi smirked and left the room to check what it was. She checked various rooms but saw no sign of a person, but nothing that would cause a bang either. It wasn't until she got to the kitchen that she realised what it was.

"My fucking table! It took me hours to put that dick shit up! I want a fucking refund. If I wanted to make something I would have gone to shitting IKEA. Tossers, all of them! Argos can fuck right off. I don't want their fucking cake anyway."

A laugh came from the bedroom followed by, "Just come back to bed. I wouldn't mind some more of _'the Naomi cuisine_'."

* * *

**R&R if you'd all be so kind! Hahah!**


End file.
